


Children of War

by smilesallthewayforever



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Mutant Powers, Swearing, The sole focus won't be on pairings, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesallthewayforever/pseuds/smilesallthewayforever
Summary: 7 boys with powers are suddenly expected to hold a lot more responsibility than they could have ever imagined, and they don't think they can do it.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy I based each of their powers off their music videos so try and take a guess  
> In case anybody was wondering (International ages)  
> Mark - 18  
> JB - 18  
> Jackson - 17  
> Jinyoung - 17  
> Youngjae - 16  
> BamBam - 14  
> Yugyeom - 14

When Jackson awoke he knew something was off when the soft plush of his bed was replaced with the sensation of splinters littering his body and a horrible ache in his back. Groaning, he sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before opening them and…why was all his furniture destroyed and was he missing a wall? Jackson gripped onto his blanket, unaware he was causing tears in the seams, the only thought on his mind was one question racing over and over; what the hell happened in here?

 

* * *

 

Jaebum struggled to stop fidgeting but after sitting in the same spot of detention for what felt like hours he was beginning to lose his patience. Glancing at the clock the time read 3:28. Wait, that couldn’t have been right, it must’ve been at least two hours by now, how could he have only been here for 28 minutes? Maybe the clock was wrong, yeah that had to be it, if only he could check his phone but it was at the teacher’s desk, oh well it couldn’t be much longer now, his detention is only supposed to go until 4:30. He eyed the teacher who hadn’t moved from reading a book; maybe he could squeeze a quick nap in.

Jaebum startled back awake from his nap; shit did he miss his dismissal? He must have been out for hours, yet Mr Kensington remained in the seat with his book. Did he wait here for Jaebum to wake up or has he not realised how long it’s been and forgotten. Checking the clock across the room once more he paled, the clock read 3:28, that didn’t make sense.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung hissed after getting a nasty graze on his palm from slipping once on the branch, nevertheless he continued to climb higher, set on retrieving his bag as fast as possible. Jinyoung cursed his asshole of an older brother, thinking it was _so_ funny to make his life a living hell. He was around 8 meters above the ground by now; a fall here would result in some nasty bruises and maybe a broken bone or two so he had to be careful, luckily his bag was just about in reaching distance now. Jinyoung outstretched his arm carefully towards the hanging straps when he heard a crack come from beneath him.

“Shit-“

He screwed his eyes shut, bracing for the fall that never came.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae cowered in the corner of the kitchen as his father’s yelling could be heard resounding throughout the house. He clutched his knees and suppressed the sobs he knew his father hated so much, settling to silently shaking. He stayed curled up like this for God knows how long until he was broken out of his bubble when the unmistakable shattering of glass filled his ears. Youngjae’s body moved on it’s own accord and soon he found himself grabbing his father’s arms from behind as his mother cried out in front of the two. Youngjae, scared shitless, willed himself to breathe slowly and focus on restraining the man in his arms who continued to thrash and yell, after all this isn’t the first time he’s had to hold his father back from creating an even bigger mess in their life.

“Please! Calm Down!” He winced at his voice crack but was more surprised to find his father immediately relax and his mother’s cries to quiet down.

 

* * *

 

On second thought, maybe starting a fight with a bunch of gangsters just because they took your skateboard was not the best idea but now Mark and his friends were outnumbered, outmuscled and overall fucked. A little while ago their group decided to split and regroup later so now Mark finds himself alone running though the dimly lit streets in a not so safe part of town. Mark took a turn left in hopes of losing them, well that was the plan but now Mark realises this might not work at a dead end. Not long after one of the guys from the group chasing him turned into the alleyway, laughing hysterically when he realise his predicament and calls for his mates to come, Mark pales. The next thing that happens Mark isn’t really sure what he’s doing but when the man approaches he’s effortlessly flipped the guy onto his back. Mark stares at the groaning man on the ground in disbelief, did Mark just do that? However, he couldn’t dwell on that much longer before he hears the roar of the other gangsters approaching and Mark is suddenly scaling the windows of the alleyway with ease. Shit, since when did he become Spider man?

 

* * *

 

BamBam is a very flashy person, he loves his attention but that’s from everybody _but_ Kim Yugyeom aka his crush, aka Mr Hot damn, aka his current dance partner for class. The last point very important as of this moment as it’s just the two of them left alone after hours in the dance room and now that the two are on a break the room fills with horribly awkward silence. After downing the majority of his water bottle and stealing glances at Yugyeom in between, BamBam decides he can’t stand this tension anymore and with a sudden burst of confidence shoots up from his sitting position, startling Yugyeom a little, and starts to dance freestyle out of nowhere. Only to immediately stumble and land face first and basically BamBam doesn’t know what he was thinking but right now Yugyeom is laughing and he wishes he could just disappear right then and there.

Wait, when did the room seem this huge? Is he hallucinating?

 

* * *

 

This BamBam dude has probably made him laugh harder within two hours of knowing him than people who he’s known for years. He feels bad for him but right now Yugyeom is trying not to pass out from laughing too hard so he hardly notices when the boy seems to mysteriously disappear from the room. Wiping tears from his eyes he finally looks up to apologise only to have to look back down and what the heck why is BamBam doll sized?

“BamBam?” He calls to the miniature and now startled boy. “Oh wait don’t be scared what h-“ Yugyeom feels a strong pull to the ground and now he’s looking eye to eye with BamBam.


	2. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody wanna take a guess where their powers drew information from? Each boy's power is based off Got7 MV
> 
> I changed the ages up a bit - refer to previous chapter's notes

What was probably freakier than time seemingly not moving was for it to pass without you realising it. Jaebum would be sitting in his room and in the blink of an eye morning had arrived. At first when classes would pass by instantly he had found it amusing, the faster he got to go home, until his friends started noticing something was off when he had no clue what happened during the lesson or his silence. That’s when Jaebum realised a dilemma, when fast-forwarding he could only move at a normal pace for him so his body would stay still, which meant two things, 1 – he probably looked like an idiot and 2 – people are gonna know what’s up. That ‘what’ exactly, Jaebum isn’t too sure of himself, but something to do with Doctor Who or he’s in a coma, either option sounds cool.

It’s on a literally slow Sunday afternoon, Jaebum is sure the time has stopped for a good 6 hours by now, he’s humming to himself and reading a book when he’s startled from sudden re-start of time around him. A talk show sparks back to life.

“-sure that they’re not a threat to society?” A man in a far too stuffy suit goes on, Jaebum decides to tune in, he’s been wondering what was playing on the TV ever since he came to the living room about two of his hours ago.

“I believe that honestly, these people with supernatural powers or ‘Gifted’” He highlights the word with air quotes. “Cannot be trusted around us normal folk, the possibility of offence is too great of a risk, their abilities could cause immense damage, which is why I suggest the isolation of these deviants from society.”

“Well put Mr Park. This wraps up this debate, over to you Carl.”

The TV turned off and Jaebum turned around to face his mother all but fuming on the other side of the room, remote clenched tightly. Jaebum wanted to ask his Mother more about this broadcast; he only caught the last bits about isolating people with powers? Shit. However, she spoke up without him having to ask, only he wishes she never had,

“Deviant scum, running around like they think they’re one of us.” Jaebum was shocked to hear his usually cheerful mother spit such harsh words. She continued when her son remained silent, only this time sickeningly sweet for all the wrong reasons. “Oh honey, don’t worry, this is something you don’t have to worry about at your age. You see there are some _people_ who try to deceive us into thinking they’re one of us. Those deviants have freakish abilities who could hurt you so your parents are trying our best to get rid of them, in case you ever met one of those who like to claim that them as ‘Gifts’ I want you to run away as far as you can, back home, to a police station, anywhere that’s safe really.” She had moved over and began to stroke his hair, something he usually found comfort now suddenly brought chills down his spine.

“Goodness, would you look at the time! I have to go pick your sister up from Kim’s tea party.” When she rushed out the door Jaebum has never experienced the kind of gratitude for his sister as right then.

God no, he wasn’t a…deviant. He couldn’t be shit shit shit no. Ok maybe by now he’s realised he wasn’t normal but he didn’t think there was a classification for this? Worst of all, how much did people hate those like him?

Jaebum rushed for the remote his mother had put down and flicked through the channels, oh god there were three other channels talking about this, how has he missed this. One channel, which went on about how ‘Deviants’ or ‘Gifted’, he was really starting to hate those words, were soiling humanity until he had enough and flicked to another channel performing an arrest.

Jaebum paled and for the first time in the two weeks since he discovered his weird time disturbances, he felt regret, hatred but mostly fear for his state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be one really long chapter but I ain't about that life bc then I set standards for chapter length and this story is kinda just for fun and me venting out final year stress lmao  
> JB doesn't really understand what's going on, c'mon boi keep up, also idk when I'll explain how the city's work in this au bc it's kinda dystopian but not at all  
> I call this the kpop MV fic by myself


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude heads up ur screwed @Jinyoung #NotUrBestIdea lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in a row bc I'm procrastinating homework,  
> Jinyoung's power is the easiest mv power to guess bc I'm not creative enough lmao

Jinyoung rushed back home, his backpack clutched desperately to his chest, punching in the security code and locking himself in his room. Throwing his bag down, Jinyoung jumped onto his bed and silently screamed into his pillow.

Of all 1 in every 100,000 people who were deviants, Jinyoung had to be one of them, of fucking course. Anybody would have been a better bloody option but no, some sick entity thought, ‘Yeah sure, why not make the son of JYP Corporations one of the freaks his family actively seek remove from society’

Hilarious.

He could fly. It could have been worse at least; Jinyoung’s heard plenty of stories of deviants whose powers were visible at all times, ‘the poor suckers’ Jinyoung used to think, he still thinks that but now he can’t himself much different. He hasn’t got wings like that Eunwoo boy at least, Jinyoung wonders what ended up happening to that boy who got sent to city 4.

Oh crap, now that he thinks about it, he has no allies on the deviant side. Probably every deviant in the country has bad blood with his father’s company by now.

He breathing and heart rate quicken, ok now he was starting to panic, Jinyoung rushed to his bathroom to make a bordering on scalding bath in order to calm him down. Slinking down into the water until only his nose up was protruding Jinyoung thought about his next course of action. He couldn’t tell his parents, no doubt they would disown him; maybe even try experimenting to rid him of these powers. Jinyoung shuddered, as tempting as the possibility of removing this cursed power he’s seen first hand some of the results of deviants who went through experimentation, the kind the public have no clue to. Holy crap, Jinyoung is a terrible person to the people he called freaks, deviants, monsters. It hit’s him full force, when he’s alone in a bathtub, on the verge of a breakdown that maybe, shit, maybe he’s been the monster all along. He can’t think of anything else after that so he stays in the tub long past when the water goes cold, he doesn’t get up when the maids call for dinner or when the moon rises high in the sky.

His 4am alarm blasts through the room, piercing noise bringing Jinyoung’s attention to the fact he’s been in the bath for almost 12 hours. When he tries to get out the bath his pounding head and stuffed nose show clear indicators he’s running a high fever. Jinyoung shuts off his annoying exercise alarm and sits on the edge of the bed covered only with a towel. Maybe it was his feverous brain but Jinyoung got up weakly, dressed himself in whatever was close by before grabbing his stupid backpack and filling it with a random assortment of clothes, toiletries, then snacks from the kitchen before finally making his way to his father’s room and god what the hell was he doing but sneaking inside and to the family safe. 17, 30, 7, 24, 2 – a click echoed and Jinyoung bit his tongue as he opened the safe up shoving roughly 1 million won into his bag and closing the safe back up, 1 million won was nothing to his father so hopefully he wouldn’t be too fussed.

Jinyoung made his way as quickly as possible out the room and wrote a sticky note for his parents on the fridge, a short and simple ‘Sorry, don’t look for me – Jr.’ They didn’t need to know how their son had turned out to be such a disgrace, he doesn’t think he’d ever be able to handle their reaction so it would be better if they thought he was just a runaway.

He somehow managed to stumble his way to a bus stop, buying a ticket with some loose change and promptly collapsed in the back seats. He doesn’t care where it took him, as long as it was out of the city centre where there were more cameras than people.

Why did he have to be born as a bloody deviant, why did his family have to be who they are, why? This shouldn’t have ever happened, now Jingyoung realises that he has no home, he stole from his father and was planning to travel into the heat of the fire his family has been truing to put out for years. Jinyoung’s fever ridden body reached it’s breaking point, finally releasing his conscience and passing out cold on the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an excuse to make JYP and Jinyoung related, that means Jinyoung's full name is Park Jinyoung II, or as his family call him 'Junior' ripriprip


	4. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kiddos have each other at the very least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that BamBam and Yugyeom are like 14

Yugyeom liked to think he was a chill guy. Right now however, was the real test of his fortitude because just last fortnight, Kim Yugyeom had learnt he was a mutant. Obviously he hasn’t told his parents, and no way he would tell his friends so that left only BamBam for Yugyeom to talk to about this, well, _dilemma,_ and at this moment he has been the only reason Yugyeom has yet to have a breakdown.

Ok, this is ok, there are two outcomes from this, he could become one of those really cool superhero vigilantes from those vintage movies like superman, though it would be hard with his curfew and all, or he could be labelled as a freak ‘Deviant’ and considered a threat and be moved to a government institution and never see light or his family ever again and and- oh God he needs BamBam right now.

Even after having known the boy for only two weeks he can accurately deduce that BamBam is either in one of two places at all times, either in class or one of the private dance studios, the latter being highly more likely to Yugyeom’s worry. Of course he finds the boy there in the middle of the studio practicing a routine with such grace that leaves Yugyeom in aw at the sheer contrast between the shorter boy’s skill and bordering obnoxious personality. BamBam catches him staring through the window and beckons him inside. Yugyeom does not hesitate to rush in and shut the door before bursting into mild hysterics in the span of .5 seconds.

“Oh my God BamBam what the hell is gonna happen to us I-I can’t even make soup or hide from my parents I got an F how the hell am I supposed to hide the fact I’m a deviant?” Yugyeom was tearing up, not even noticing how he was slumped against a wall now. He doesn’t know what he was expecting from the other boy but it was not for BamBam to join him against the wall and sigh out “Sorry buddy, you’re screwed.” He gave a, what would probably be considered, reassuring pat to Yugyeom’s knee “But hey! At least we’re screwed together, right? Most mutants are all by themselves but us, we have eachother and if anything happens to you I’ll run straight into the mix and do, well something, my cousin says I can be a pretty big distraction sometimes.” He laughed out. Yugyeom released a shuddering sigh, “Yeah…yeah you’re right BamBam.”

“And, and maybe we could become like vigilantes? Like that Akmu duo with the gun arms or something?” BamBam whispered animatedly. Yugyeom bit his lip, the poor boy probably didn’t realise they got caught by JYP enforces last month, but he didn’t want to ruin the other’s excitement so he just nodded silently.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

That night when Yugyeom got home he sat at the edge of his bed wearily, thinking about what BamBam had said earlier. The idea brought a slight smile to his lips he couldn’t help.

Standing up, Yugyeom felt a sudden rush to practice his powers if he was ever going to be some vigilante like the shorter boy and him spoke about, ignoring the voice at the back of his head telling him the idea was childish and would absolutely result in their capture.

The two of them had tried out, or more like played with, their powers for a majority of last week either in BamBam’s empty house or at the back of abandoned buildings at school in the late hours of night. First, holding his breath and then squeezing his body tightly together, trying to create tension through his limbs. When nothing happened for a while, Yugyeom gasped, slowly regaining his breath with deep inhales. It wasn’t right if he wasn’t shrinking, _did my powers go away?_ Yugyeom amused the thought with himself. But with every continuous futile attempt something began to bubble inside his stomach.

Yugyeom would probably admit before everyone else that BamBam and him weren’t exactly the sharpest tools in the shed but he was still a little amazed that neither of them thought that maybe it was a little weird to have the exact same powers and to have discovered them at the exact same time. He’ll probably blame the shock of the incident messing with his mindset but now that the thought was here he probably wouldn’t be getting it out any time soon.

As Yugyeom stood alone in his room, the peculiarity continued to grow. Until an idea struck that made Yugyeom both simultaneously sick and relieved, that maybe he wasn’t a deviant at all? It made so much more sense if BamBam’s power was to make other people shrink than for the both of them to share the ability individually. But…wasn’t this also just blaming BamBam? God would he be an awful person to find happiness in this?

The answer, yes, but this was news he had to share with the boy whom he had grown so close to in the fortnight as soon as possible.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

BamBam felt a pelt to the back of his head when he began to nod off in class. He whipped around to see Yugyeom a few rows behind him, barely concealing his snickering. BamBam rolled his eyes and looked for the evidence, spotting the scrunched up piece of paper and opening it as sneakily as possible.

**_meet me in the dance studio next period_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody have any guesses on which GOT7 mv inspired their superpowers? This one's like the easiest lmao, I was not creative at all. Also won't be posting a new chapter for a while bc I got half yearly exams and my ass is grass if I don't pump out the 'studying' (lol rip in peace)

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure why I made this but I did and maybe I'll continue it?? idk lmao. It's the middle of the night and I didn't proofread so I know this isn't a good idea but w/e I might fix it up tomorrow lol  
> This isn't a real chapter dw just an intro kind've


End file.
